


Idiotic Tendencies

by xTarmanderx



Series: TW Live Bingo [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Gabe Is An Asshole, M/M, Set in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: After Gabe disposes of another supernatural body in the school locker room, Nolan asks why he’s doing it. He doesn’t expect the answer.





	Idiotic Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at something new today. Hope you all enjoy! Set sometime in the final season when Scott and the others are hiding and Gabe and the others are doing the whole hand stabbing test on the student body.

The click of the freezer shutting dragged Nolan back to reality and he pushed the breath from his lungs. He drew in another, nearly gagging from the thick scent of blood. Strong fingers curled around his forearm and he stumbled blindly forward, letting Gabe maneuver him to the next row of benches to have a seat. “He’s dead.” He whispered, sinking down heavily onto the bench. Gabe said nothing. He listened to his footsteps fade away and the sound of the sink turning on. “Didn’t you hear me?” His voice rose in volume, panic starting to creep in.

“Stop talking so loud.” Gabe ordered, turning the sink off. Nolan braced his elbows against his knees and leaned down, burying his face in his hands. “They aren’t like us, Nolan. What does it matter if another one of them is dead?”

“Their eyes-“

“Shut up.” The firm tone put an end to the conversation and Nolan shuddered. He’d never get that image out of his head. The way the corpses they found had been robbed of their identities...it made him feel queasy. In all of the books he’d read over the summer and his discussions with Monroe and Gerard, he’d never heard of anything like this.

“What’s he done to them?” He asked softly. If Aaron was capable of doing this just by stabbing them, then what else didn’t they know? Was he a monster like the ones in the freezer? Gabe’s combat boots squeaked against the floor and Nolan lifted his head. Gabe walked past him without a glance, disappearing to clean up the mess left behind. “Does she know what’s happening? That they’re dying?”

“Why the fuck would she care? She wants them all dead.” Gabe pointed out. Nolan bit down on his lip, silently nodding. He listened to the wet slop of the towel hitting the floor and Gabe’s vigorous scrubbing. “Tell me something, Nolan.”

“Uh...sure.” He straightened up a little, turning in the direction of Gabe’s voice. He didn’t say anything at first. Nolan waited for him to finish cleaning the floor, stomach churning in discomfort. When the bloodied towel was tossed onto the bench beside of him, he nearly gagged.

“If the sight of blood makes you this squeamish, why the hell are you doing this?” Gabe demanded, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Nolan didn’t have an answer for that. It was a question he asked himself every morning in the mirror.

“I don’t know,” he admitted weakly. Gabe’s lips twisted in a sneer and he took a step closer. “Why are you?” He asked, fixing his gaze on Gabe’s boots. The other boy shifted his weight and lifted a leg, throwing it over the side of the bench before sitting down heavily. Strong fingers curled under his jaw, tilting his head up until he was looking into dark eyes that felt like an impossible abyss.

“Why do you think?” Gabe asked. Nolan didn’t have an answer for that. He was starting to realize that he didn’t know as much as he thought. Not about the supernatural. Not about Monroe and Gerard. Not about his classmates. And next to nothing about Gabe.

“Because you hate them, too.” He guessed softly. Gabe’s following eye roll made his cheeks flush in anger. “Then why? Why are you doing this? Why sign yourself up to be her lapdog and-“ The hold on his jaw tightened, pressing up until his mouth clicked shut. Gabe’s eyes burned as he looked at Nolan, lips twisted in an ugly snarl. He inhaled shakily, reaching up and winding his fingers around Gabe’s wrist. He didn’t try and pry him off. Nolan let him keep his mouth hostage with his fingers, heart pounding in his chest as Gabe moved closer on the bench.

“You’re an idiot. I knew you were stupid. I just didn’t think you could actually be this dumb.” Gabe snorted softly, barely shaking his head. “Why the hell would I be hiding bodies and covering for your sorry ass, Nolan? Don’t give me a stupid answer,” he warned before loosening his hold. Nolan flexed his jaw for a moment, biting the inside of his cheek as he considered his options.

“Because you don’t want her to be angry with either of us?” He asked timidly. Gabe’s second eye roll was hard enough that Nolan briefly worried his eyes would get stuck. “Don’t treat me like a child, asshole. Why? Why did you sign on to do any of this? You don’t even like being a soldier, you’re always complaining-“ Gabe closed the distance and shut him up, this time using his lips. Nolan didn’t think twice before sinking his teeth in and biting down. Cursing, Gabe drew back and glared furiously at him. “You kissed me, asshole.”

“No shit. I’ll do it again.” Gabe muttered. His free hand came up, tightly gripping the back of Nolan’s neck. “You’re an absolute moron if you don’t get why I’m doing this.”

“If you keep covering up for me-“

“I’m trying to protect you, goddamnit. You make it so fucking hard for me-“

“I’m not your responsibility-“

“Don’t I fucking know it,” Gabe snapped before he claimed Nolan’s lips in a hard second kiss. Nolan bit down until he tasted blood, whimpering when Gabe did the same and they both drew back with soft curses. Nolan’s hands shook, one set of fingers digging into Gabe’s wrist while the others tangled in Gabe’s shirt.

“I didn’t tell you to stop.” He said, hauling him back in. Gabe licked into his mouth and Nolan shuddered, surrendering himself for the moment. None of it made sense to him, but Gabe never had. As Gabe stole kiss after kiss, making his head spin, Nolan realized that he was never going to understand the other boy. He would never be able to fathom why someone else would risk their life just to keep him safe. But Gabe was here, doing exactly that, and so Nolan kissed him again and again. “Idiot,” he breathed against his lips. 

”You are,” Gabe agreed easily. “Guess I just have idiotic tendencies.”


End file.
